Electronic devices installed in a vehicle have been increased significantly in their number and variety along with recent digitalization of vehicle parts. Generally, electronic devices may be used throughout the vehicle, such as in a power train control system (e.g., an engine control system, an automatic transmission control system, or the like), a body control system (e.g., a body electronic equipment control system, a convenience apparatus control system, a lamp control system, or the like), a chassis control system (e.g., a steering apparatus control system, a brake control system, a suspension control system, or the like), a vehicle network (e.g., a controller area network (CAN), a FlexRay-based network, a media oriented system transport (MOST)-based network, or the like), a multimedia system (e.g., a navigation apparatus system, a telematics system, an infotainment system, or the like), and so forth.
The electronic devices used in each of these systems are connected via the vehicle network, which supports functions of the electronic devices. For instance, the CAN may support a transmission rate of up to 1 Mbps and support automatic retransmission of colliding messages, error detection based on a cycle redundancy interface (CRC), or the like. The FlexRay-based network may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Mbps and support simultaneous transmission of data through two channels, synchronous data transmission, or the like. The MOST-based network is a communication network for high-quality multimedia, which may support a transmission rate of up to 150 Mbps.
The telematics system and the infotainment system, like most enhanced safety systems of a vehicle do, require higher transmission rates and system expandability. However, the CAN, FlexRay-based network, and the like may not sufficiently support such requirements. The MOST based network, in particular, may support a higher transmission rate than the CAN or the FlexRay-based network, However, applying the MOST-based network to vehicle networks can be costly. Due to these limitations, an Ethernet-based network is often utilized as a vehicle network. The Ethernet-based network may support bi-directional communication through one pair of windings and may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Gbps. The Ethernet-based vehicle network may include a plurality of communication nodes. The communication node may be a gateway, a switch (or bridge), an end node. or the like.
The Ethernet-based vehicle network may comprise a plurality of communication nodes. A communication node may be a gateway, a switch (or a bridge), an end node, or the like. The plurality of communication nodes constituting the vehicle network can transmit and receive frames to each other.
In the IEEE 802.1Qcc standard, when a communication node operating as a switch or a bridge receives a frame, it may decide a routing path by referring to the destination MAC address information and the internal routing table without a separate error check on the frame. Then, the communication node may configure a port (for example, a transmission port) used for transmission of the frame based on the determined routing path, and transmit the frame through the configured port. However, if the destination MAC address of the frame includes an error, the communication node may have a problem that the frame is transmitted to a wrong destination. That is, the communication node may generate an error in the routing process of the frame due to the error of the destination MAC address of the frame. In addition, since the communication node maintains the frame transmission scheme currently used even when such the error occurs, there is a problem that errors occur continuously in the routing process of the continuous frames.